Cressida
Cressida, also known as Head Crony to those brave enough to speak so behind her back, is the leader of Chicago's Circle of the Crone and one of the Primogen of the city's Camarilla. Early Life Cressida (who has never been told) was illegitimately born to Catherine of Aragon some months after to marriage to King Henry VIII in fall 1509. Catherine, beside herself with worry for the future of her bastard daughter, became thrilled when a well dressed man was admitted to her receiving chamber one night, promising safety and comfort for her daughter in return for a reasonable sum of money and a single servant. Delighted, the queen sent him away with her daughter, his money, and his servant. The man, who would come to be known to little Cressida simply as Father, was Alain Demacy, former bishop of a small region in England. Demacy made certain that Cressida had access to all the learning she could possibly want. The manservant, Cuthbert, was tasked with watching over the girl during the day, and had been turned into Demacy's ghoul for that purpose alone. For Alain's part, he made certain that Cressida was brought up in the strict traditions of the Lancea et Sanctum. She wanted for nothing and eventually grew into a well-learned, and physically desirable, woman. Transition/Awareness On the evening of her nineteenth birthday, Cressida was dallying by a nearby lake, awaiting a suitor of whom she had not told her Father. Declan was a very handsome man who claimed wealth, power, and an undying love for Cressida. He explained to her that her love for him could be similarly undying, if she would only submit to him for a few moments. Cressida, who had learned long ago what her Father was, happily agreed, thinking that they could all live together forever. In little time at all, Cressida had been Embraced. After her first feeding, Cressida took Declan home to meet her Father. When they arrived, however, they found Demacy in a rage-fuelled frenzy and Cuthbert dead and bloody on the floor. Seeing the pair, both Daeva, the Ventrue Demacy's Beast grasped control, with Demacy launching himself at the vampire who would defile his daughter. After a brief struggle amidst Cressida's screams to stop, Declan was dead, his head popped off by Demacy. Demacy, for his part, did not look at the woman he had come to love as daughter. He told her to leave his house immediately and said nothing else. She left, furious. Recent Events Between her Embrace and the present day, Cressida found herself in the Circle of the Crone, her by-association-hatred for the Sanctum and all it stands for fueling her quick ascension. She fell into torpor twice, for very personal reasons, and eventually made her way to Chicago, becoming the leader, the Speaker, of the flailing Circle of the Crone found in the city. With the most recent shakeup involving the Invictus and the Carthian Movement, Cressida and the Circle were poised to win even greater influence, and with the Prince's decree reorganizing the Primogen, won a seat on her council as Speaker of the Crone. She and Alain have met a few times, under amicable circumstances, but both know that it is only a matter of time before the dam breaks and all old wounds start bleeding again. Relationships What are the character's relationships like? Any love interests? Any bitter rivals? Note them here. Category:NPC Category:Kindred Category:Vampire Category:Camarilla Category:Circle of the Crone Category:Primogen